


Tortured

by KatieCats12



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Gen, Hurt Peter Quill, Major Character Injury, Peter can't catch a break, Protective Gamora (Marvel), Yondu & Kraglin to the Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieCats12/pseuds/KatieCats12
Summary: Peter and his team get kidnapped and it's up to Yondu and  Kraglin to save them.





	Tortured

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters nor do I own the movie Guardians of the Galaxy.

Peter woke to only to find himself chained by his wrist in the middle of an old cell, he soon realized the rest of his team were chained to chairs scattered arund the cell.

Glad to see you awake........Starlord. Oblo said, as 3 more aliens walked in the cell.

Oblo, look I know you hate me and all from when I was a kid, but that was 25 years ago. Why are you doing this? Peter said.

You killed my employer with that stunt you pulled, cost me millions! I used to be the one Yondu would blame for your mistakes, now I'm going to do what Yondu should have done a long time ago. Oblo said, as he picked up a knife.

Before Peter could even react Oblo plunged the knife deep into Peter's side, he let out a scream as he yanked the knife out of his side. Blood flowed freely down his torso as Oblo grabbed a whip and started to tear into his back and abdomen, they had stripped him of his shirt and continued to tear into his backuntil he eventually couldnt take the pain anymore and passed out.

When he woke this time he was chained to a chair like the rest of his team, but the captors were using a different kind weapon on Peter, electricity. His body convulsed violently as the alien plunged the rod into his stomach area. He let out a scream of agony as one of his captors plunged the rod into an open wound on his back, the rest of his team were begging the guy to stop, but all Peter heard and felt was the rod being plunged into his torso violently.

When his body finally stopped convulsing Oblo picked up a new weapon, a sledgehammer. He swung and hit Peter in his leg effectively breaking if not shattering it into pieces, he let out a scream as another one of Oblo's henchman grabbed a knife and plunged it into Peter's shoulder and onto Peter's now broken leg.

Stop it, please!!!! Gamora pleaded, as Peter llet out another scream.

Gag them, please I'm tired of the desperate pleas. Oblo said, as the cell door busted open and in ran Yondu and Kraglin.

Yondu whistled and sent the yakka arrow straight through all three of the aliens, leaving Oblo for last. 

So you kidnapped my boy and his team, tortured my son and on top of all of that you tried to kill my son! Yondu yelled, and sent the yakka arrow through Oblo skull effectively killing him.

Peter couldn't see what was happening due to bloodloss, he couldn't move withoout his injuries screaming for him to stop. The pain was unbarable, he didn't even realize that his team had freed him of his bonds, he could feel himself slowly slipping away from reality, blood was pooling beneath his feet.

Quill, Peter stay with me boy. Yondu said, as Peter slipped of into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should continue this. I am open to any an suggestions for future stories. I Hope you all enjoyed this  
> BTW: I may not post much this week due to family issues and plus me having to go on vacation.


End file.
